videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Narue Fighting Challenge
|image = |descr = Box Art (Bandai Extreme) |developer = Azumanga Interactive |publisher = Bandai Namco Games Konami |platforms = Bandai Extreme Bandai Revolution Bandai Chaos |genre = Fighting game |released = |modes = 2 Players |ratings = T for Teen |media = }} Narue Fighting Challenge (also known as World of Narue: Fighting Challenge) is the title of three different fighting games based on the World of Narue anime series developed by Azumanga Interactive, published by Bandai Namco Games, and co-published by Konami for the Bandai Extreme, Bandai Revolution, and Bandai Chaos. Both the Bandai Extreme and Chaos versions are hacks of the 2 different Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Tournament Fighters games on the NES and Sega Genesis, while the Bandai Revolution version is a hack of Ranma ½: Chougi Rambuhen for the Super Famicom. All versions feature different characters, music, and voices, the sound effects from the original games are left unaltered. Bandai Extreme Version Some of the stages in the game feature destroyable scenery that gives the player and their opponent access to new areas in the stage. As well as their special moves, each character has a 'killer' attack which is only accessible when they are close to death and the red part of the characters' life gauge at the top starts flashing. This is done by pressing the Taunt button in conjunction with a specific D-Pad motion. These moves nearly take out the other characters life gauge completely. The game has eight playable characters, which includes Kazuto Izuka, Narue Nanase, Kanaka Nanase, Hajime Yagi, Masaki Maruo, Rin Asakura, Avalon Assassin C, and Rexasaur. The player can adjust their power and speed after selecting their character. Unlike the original TMNT Tournament Fighters game, the game includes two cheat code that will allow you to play as the three boss characters and their stages. The main single player mode features the main characters traveling to various planets fighting against clones of themselves, in order to prevent Tail Messa taking Narue back to space. After defeating the eight clones, the player travel to the final three stages to fight against Kyoko Kudou, Tail Messa, and Manaka Daito / Magical Girl #4 (in that order). The game has a two player mode (with an option for two CPUs fighting against each other), as well as a practice mode in which the player faces the computer in a 1-round match, and a "Tournament" where the player must defeat 88 opponents with one life gauge. Bandai Revolution Version The game has three modes of play: story, versus and tag team, where players can choose two characters to play as and can switch players by walking to their edge of the screen and holding Select, but only if the fighting character's health bar is lower than the other character. Whilst out of the fight, the other character will slowly regain health. The game features 12 playable characters: *Kazuto Izuka *Narue Nanase *Kanaka Nanase *Hajime Yagi *Masaki Maruo *Bathyscaphe *Rin Asakura *Ran Tendo *Rei Otonashi *Kyoko Kudo *Haruna *Avalon Assassin B Two boss characters are unplayable: Avalon Assassin A, and Tail Messa, but are unlocked by using a cheat code. Bandai Chaos Version The game's single-player Story mode has the player taking control of the main characters of World of Narue (Kazuto Izuka, Narue Nanase, Kanaka Nanase, and Hajime Yagi), as they hold a contest amongst themselves to see if they succeed to fight against the final boss "Tail Messa". After defeating the first three opponents, the player proceeds to fight Masaki Maruo and Rexasaur (a tyrannosaurus rex with brass knuckles exclusive to the game) before the final match with Tail Messa. In addition to the Story mode, the game also has three Versus modes (one against the CPU, another against a second player, and two CPUs against each other), as well as a four-player tournament mode. An option mode where the player can adjust the game's difficulty, continues, and speed is also available. The gameplay follows many of the standard fighting game conventions. Battles consist of three-round matches and the first player to win two rounds is the victor. Each character has their own repertoire of basic punch and kick techniques, as well as command-based special moves. During battle, a flying monitor with Bathyscaphe's face will sometime appear that will drop a red ball power-up at the middle of the stage that can be retrieved by either fighter. Whoever retrieves the ball power-up will be able to use it by inputting the appropriate command. The Bandai Chaos version allows the player to match any character against a clone of himself, with the exception of Rexasaur. The game doesn't allow such a match under normal circumstances, but there's a way to bypass this restriction in the game's "Vs. CPU" mode. The second Rexasaur will be colored differently, as with all same character matches in the game, but the game will also flicker due to the large size of both characters. Note * Parts of the score "It's Only Me" by Bob James, from the 1982 album "Hands Down" is use for the Alley stage in the Bandai Revolution version. * The song "Misty Lady" from the 1983 album PHOTOGRAPHS by CASIOPEA is use for Hajime Yagi's city stage in the Bandai Extreme version. Box Art Narue Fighting Challenge Box Art 1.png|Bandai Extreme version Narue Fighting Challenge Box Art 2.png|Bandai Revolution version Narue Fighting Challenge Box Art 3.png|Bandai Chaos version Category:Azumanga Interactive Games Category:Bandai Extreme Games Category:Bandai Revolution Games Category:Bandai Chaos Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Games Category:Video Games